This invention relates to halogenated compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein each X is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chlorine, bromine and fluorine, each X.sub.1 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, fluorine and alkyl or alkoxy of 1 to 10 carbon atoms and halogen-substituted alkyl or alkoxy of 1 to 10 carbon atoms and each Y and Y.sub.1 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, fluorine, aryl, alkyl or alkoxy of 1 to 10 carbon atoms and halogen-substituted alkyl or alkoxy of 1 to 10 carbon atoms. These compounds are useful as flame retardant additives for various polymers.
There has been considerable interest in flame retardant materials. Historically, references on fire-retardant studies date back at least 200 years and were initially directed to textiles. Fire retardants for wood have also been studied extensively over the years. In recent years an area of particular interest is flame resistant polymeric compositions. In general, concern over flammable substrates has resulted in both present and potential legislation requiring that such substrates meet certain flammability standards. As a result, considerable research effort has been directed toward making flammable products flame retardant.
An important part of this research effort has been directed toward the discovery of new compounds that will impart the necessary flame retardancy to the substrate and at the same time leave the desirable properties of the substrate essentially the same. The compounds of the invention are results of such a search.
The closest work to the present invention appears to be that of Yarosh et al. shown in Chemical Abstracts Volume No. 82, Page No. 156437b whereat the synthesis and some reactions of ethynylorganosiloxanes is shown. The reaction of a diacetylenic silicone compound with hexachlorocyclopentadiene provided an ethynylorganosiloxane, which is substantially different in structure from the compounds of the present invention.